


Give Me Love

by redheadnerdrage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, enjoy, light cursing, seriously a ball of fluff work, so sweet your teeth might rot, this was a prompt from a head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadnerdrage/pseuds/redheadnerdrage
Summary: Got this head canon idea from @2blazingshadows earlier. I’ve never written a dang thing in my life, but this HC was too good to let slide.Naruto is Sasuke’s new neighbor and he keeps stealing his wifi and Sasuke can’t watch his favorite YouTuber, ItsRasenganFoxttebayo.This fic is pretty short, and like I said, my very first time writing anything, so try to be a little kind! Lol. Hope you all enjoy!A/N at top





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2blazingshadows on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2blazingshadows+on+tumblr).



> Mild cursing (which is oddly shocking for my sailor mouth).
> 
> Oh my god, guys, seriously thank you so much for reading this fic and leaving kudos! I appreciate it more than you guys know <3

* * *

 

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I’m a 24 year old college student, and avid YouTube Watcher. When I’m not studying or working, of course.

I live in this apartment by myself, and up until a few months ago, all was quiet and peaceful… until a certain loud, blonde, moved into the unit next to me. I don’t even know his name, I’ve just seen him in passing, and of course, I hear him banging shit around in his apartment at all hours of the day and night. I’m honestly not even sure if the dude works or not since I always hear him on days I’m not in classes or nights I’m home studying… which makes no sense as to how he’d afford this place. Not that I live in some super luxurious apartment complex by any means, but I mean, I do have to pick up a few shifts at the restaurant every now and then to make sure I can pay for food.

I should also note, that I never had issues with my internet and wifi until this blonde moved in. I wouldn’t mind sharing my wifi with a neighbor… if I had the speed and they were pitching in for that bill. I have enough internet speed to cover some basic YouTube streaming and uploading essays for school.

So here I am… It’s 11:48 at night and I just got home from work and all I wanna do is watch the one YouTuber I’m subscribed to: ItsRasenganFoxttebayo. But I can’t. Why? Because this shithead neighbor has hacked my wifi password for the third time this week. The most frustrating part is that the YouTuber I watch has such an amazing voice, and I don’t know what it is about him, but his voice calms my nerves (and I’d dare say my soul), especially after a shitty shift like I had tonight.

“That’s fucking it, I’ve had it with this dude.” I grumble as I sit up off my couch, still in my work clothes, to go knock on this asshole’s door.

I don’t even bother putting on my shoes as I walk out of my door, I’m too pissed off to even bother.

As I approach his door I can hear the faint sounds of a guitar and some mumbled voice, but I disregard this as I bang on his door.

*Bang, bang, bang*

Guitar stops. I hear shuffling towards the door.

And I’m awestruck as the door opens wide to reveal the most gorgeous, sea-blue-eyed, slight 5’oclock shadowed, blonde I have ever casted my eyes upon.

“Uh… hey… what’s up?” his smooth baritone voice reaches my ears.

I’ve gotta snap out of this trance. What the fuck is up with me?! I can’t believe this is fucking happening right now.

“Uh… so, it’s kinda late… Is there like an emergency or something? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” The blonde haired man asks me again.

Okay, Sasuke, you can do this… Get your shit together.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Uh, I was just coming by to ask you if you could get off my wifi? I just got home from work and I really just want to relax and watch some videos, but I can’t exactly do that if you’re hogging up the internet I pay for.” I try not to stutter around, but at the same time I don’t wanna seem like “too” much of an asshole.

“Oh shit, man, I’m totally sorry. Uh… kinda random question… is there any chance I could finish uploading this video, though? I promise when I get paid I’ll get my own internet and pay you back for bumming off you for so long.” He’s got his hand behind his head, scratching, and this lop-sided grin on his face. How could anyone say no to this face?

“Uh. Sure? I guess? I kinda need it tomorrow, though, I’ve got an assignment due…” I try to even my voice out. Why am I even being so nice to this dude? I don’t even know him.

“Sweet! Thanks so much!”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.”

At this point I turn to take my leave and walk back to my apartment.

“Hey! Wait!” The unnamed blonde catches my attention.

“Hn?”

“What’s your name?”

“Sasuke.”

“Nice. Well, I’m Naruto, Sasuke. It was great to meet you!” He takes the couple steps out of his door to offer me his hand.

“Hn. You too, Naruto.” I shake his hand and immediately notice the slight roughness of his hand against mine.

“Well, thanks again, Sas!”

I cut my eyes at him at the nickname and he just chuckles. What the fuck? He doesn’t even know me, why is he giving me a nickname?

“I’ll see you around!”

With that he turns and goes back in his apartment, and I vaguely hear the door shut and lock as I open my own door.

At this point I’m still pretty dumbfounded at the gorgeous neighbor and can’t believe I even agreed to let him still use my internet, but I just can’t bring myself to be my usual, cold, asshole, self so I decide it’s just time for a hot shower and a good night’s sleep.

 

 

  
**Next Day.**

 

 

 

I’m sitting at my small breakfast nook table finishing up proof-reading my paper when I hear a knock at my door.

As I get up I notice I’m still in my lounge pants and sleep shirt — I didn’t realize I’d been working on my paper that long… what time even is it?

I glance to my kitchen clock and notice it reads 12:52 PM. Shit.

I open my door to see the blonde neighbor standing there.

“Can I help you, Naruto?” I grumble.

“Hey Sas! I was wondering if you were up to anything today?” He is so cheerful and bright, it’s almost like looking at the sun.

“I’m just finishing up my paper… Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to grab a bite to eat at the cafe around the corner?”

“Hn. Sure. Just let me turn in my paper and change. Come in.” I turn my body out of the way to let him into my apartment.

He looks around like he’s astonished at my place.

“Woah! Your place looks so awesome!”

“Idiot, we live in the same apartment complex. Your place shouldn’t be much different from mine.” I snicker as I walk back over to my laptop and double check the last paragraph before uploading the assignment onto the professors profile.

“Well, yeah, but your place just looks so much… cleaner… than mine? Maybe it’s your lack of color in here.”

“What can I say? I’m a man of simple tastes. Feel free to have a seat, I’ll be right back.” I tell him as I walk past him to go into my room to change.

A few minutes later I’m dressed in black jeans and a dark grey shirt with my leather jacket over it. It shouldn’t be too cold outside, but yesterday had a slight chill to it, so I figure it’ll be enough to keep me warm.

When I walk in my living room he’s still sitting on my couch admiring everything, so I clear my throat to get his attention. It works and when he looks at me, he just grins so widely, and I think I see a slight blush on his face… but I must be seeing things.

“Ready to go?” I ask Naruto.

“Heh, yeah!” He gets up off my couch and walks over towards the door.

I grab my wallet and keys off my entry table and I lock the door behind us as we walk out.

“Have you ever been to that cafe before?” Naruto asks me as we walk down the steps towards the sidewalk to begin our short stroll to the coffee shop around the corner.

“One or two times on my way to early morning classes last semester.”

“Is it pretty good?”

“Yeah, they’re not bad, I just don’t have early morning classes anymore so I don’t usually have a reason for caffeine unless I’m pulling an all nighter.”

“Oh okay. What are you in school for?”

“Right now, just a general degree. Business Administration. I haven’t decided on any focus in it, yet, or anything like that. What about you? Are you in school?”

“That’s a good degree to get these days, I hear. And nah, school isn’t for me!” He laughs as we finally approach the shop and he ends up grabbing the door and opening it for me, I nod my head at him as a small thanks.

We place our orders at the register. I get my usual, black coffee, and a toasted bagel. He gets some sweet sounding coffee drink, and a turkey sandwich. We grab our orders a few moments later and take a seat near a window and watch the foot traffic go by.

After a few quiet moments of eating and drinking, I decide to break the silence.

“So, if you’re not in school… What do you do?”

“Glad you asked! I’m a YouTuber!”

I scoff lightly. “A YouTuber, huh? What do you post? Video games? Pointless reviews?”

He chuckles and takes a quick sip of his drink.

“Nah, I’m a singer! And I play guitar.”

“Naturally. Although, I don’t think I pegged you for anyone with musical inclination…” I smirk and sip at my coffee.

“What!? Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I’m pretty good! I’ve got a strong subscriber number!”

“What? 5?”

“No chance! Try 50,000!”

“I don’t believe you.” I raise my eyebrow at him as if challenging him to prove me wrong. Though, I’m pretty sure he isn’t lying or trying to talk himself up, I’m just getting a kick out of aggravating him.

“Ha! Come on, then! We’re going back to my place! I’ll show you!” His face is determined as he stands up and grabs his trash off the table, and I follow suit after snickering that he’s so worked up over me antagonizing him.

He practically storms back to his apartment and I follow quietly behind him, a small smile still playing on my lips at his antics. We quickly arrive and go up the stairs to our floor and he just about busts his door down and holds it open, waving me to follow him in.

When I walk in, I almost expect to find a completely trashed apartment, but instead it’s actually… homey. The walls are the same shade of almost white as mine, but his decorations are warmer colors and he has an atrocious orange blanket draped over the back of his couch.

I spot the guitar in the corner as he’s walking over to pick it up. I know nothing about guitars, but it looks pretty expensive to me. No wonder he can’t afford his own internet.

He takes a seat at the office chair from the makeshift studio area he’s got set up in the corner. He’s got his mic, computer, and some other equipment set up on a decent sized desk. He looks up at me and waves me to go sit on the couch, muttering “sit, sit”.

I take a seat on the couch as he begins plucking his strings, I’m guessing he’s tuning it and trying to decide on some song to show off with. I just prop my ankle on my knee and sit back, patiently waiting to enjoy the small concert I’m about to receive.

After a moment of tuning, he clears his throat and looks up at me.

“You ready for this, Sas?”

I cut my eyes at the nickname, but still smirk, “I guess we’ll find out.”

He chuckles and begins picking the strings in a familiar sounding song. I think I’ve heard it on Pandora before, but I can’t quite be sure…

Then that smooth voice hits me like a freight train…

“Give me love like her  
‘Cause lately I’ve been waking up alone  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
Told you I’d let them go  
And that I’ll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I’ll call ya  
After my blood turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya”

I let go of a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding. _‘Holy shit… it’s really him, isn’t it?’_ I think to myself.

“Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We’ll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love”

I realize at this point that my mouth is slightly open and I shut it quickly before he notices. _‘I don’t think I’ve heard him do a cover of this yet’_ , I find myself thinking back to all the videos I’ve watched of him. Which is all of them. Repeatedly.

I uncross my legs and lean forward a bit, giving my undivided attention to this god in front of me. I’ve always wanted to hear him perform in person, but never did I think this man would be in front of me right now. Let alone be my next door neighbor.

“Give me love like never before  
'Cause lately I’ve been craving more  
And it’s been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go  
You know I’ll fight my corner  
And that tonight I’ll call ya  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol  
No I just wanna hold ya

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We’ll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out  
We’ll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My my, my, my, oh give me love

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover”

You can hear the emotion falling off of him as he slowly brings the song to a close here, almost as if it’s too much for him to continue singing.

 _‘What is it about this song that makes him seem so upset?’_ I wonder.

He looks up at me kinda sheepishly, like he’s been nervous this entire time.

“So… did you like it?” He grins at me, “I don’t really perform for people much, which is why I opt for videos. I know hundreds of people could watch them, but they’re not directly here with me… I guess I still get nervous performing.” He scratches the back of his head, still looking like a nervous wreck, like I would even dare say his small performance was anything but amazing.

“Uh… Y-Yeah,” I stutter a bit, “That’s an Ed Sheeran song, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! I’m surprised you’ve heard of him. It’s called ‘Give Me Love’, I dunno what it is about it, but it always hits me in the feels. I guess because I kinda relate to the song… wanting something I can’t have, begging the person I’m seeing to give me love.”

Oh, so he is seeing someone.

“You’re seeing someone?”

“Ha! Not hardly. Mainly crushing on a subscriber of mine that comments on my videos. He’s been a fan since I started my channel a few years ago. I’ve never seen him, so it’s totally crazy, but I feel like I’ve known him forever, and we’ve barely interacted.” He gets up off his chair and sets his guitar back on it’s stand, and I stand from my seat on the couch as well. He turns back to look at me at the sound of my standing, yet again another sheepish grin playing on his lips and his hand behind his head, “It’s weird… but I feel the same thing with you…”

Much to my embarrassment I feel my ears and cheeks heat up and look away quickly.

He looks nervous suddenly as if he’s said something wrong, “You okay, Sasuke?”

I swallow my pride and look him in the eyes, “You’re Rasengan Fox, right”

“Yeah…”

“I’m Uchiha07.”

His mouth drops open a little bit and his eyes widen with shock, “No way…”, he barely mutters.

My cheeks heat up again and I look away, this embarrassment is almost too much to hide. I can’t believe I just confessed to be the fan who has watched him since the beginning, and practically confirming my slight crush, that I’m pretty sure was obvious from my comments on his videos.

He takes the few strides over to me and I force myself to look him in the eyes again.

“So… you’re my number one fan, huh?”

“Hn. Seems to be that way.”

He reaches his hand toward my cheek slowly, “May I?”

I nod once quickly, my cheeks still slightly warm.

I feel his hand slowly caress my cheek and he leans in a bit, my eyes shutting halfway.

 _‘No way… is he really going to kiss me…’_ , I think to myself.

“May I have the taste that your lips allow?” He says so lowly, I almost don’t hear him over the ringing in my ears, I just nod my head slightly.

When his lips softly press against mine, it felt like every cliche I’ve ever heard: time stopped, the world quit spinning, all the stupid sappy shit I would never admit to in a million years. But his lips are so soft against mine, and he tastes like that sweet coffee from lunch, and as much as I don’t like sweets… I think I could get used to this…

He slowly pulls away from me with a small grin on his lips, his hand still on my cheek, as he looks me in the eye, “I guess me stealing your wifi turned out pretty well, huh?”

I glare at him, but it has no bite, “Idiot.”

He just lets out a laugh and I smirk to myself.

Guess this loud ass neighbor isn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
